Vitae objetum
by Jane Caroline Adams
Summary: One-shot, típica tontería que puede ocurrir en un mundo mágico,Harry, Ron y Hermione se llevan una sorpesa con el nuevo hechizo que aprenden en clase. T por lenguaje


N/A Claro está nada de este universo me pertenece

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, llevamos una semana de clase, y ¡ya estamos hasta arriba de deberes!- se quejó Ron.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la clase de encantamientos, el profesor Filwick les había mandado aprender el hechizo "vitae objetum", que daba vida a cualquier objeto, y además tenían dos pergaminos por escribir de herbología, a parte del pergamino sobre los ínferi que les había mandado Snape.

-No seas quejica Ronald- lo regañó Hermione –será mejor que empecemos ya, porque os recuerdo que esta tarde empezáis los entrenamientos de quidditch-

-Hermione tiene razón, mejor vamos a la biblioteca y tratemos de adelantar esos pergaminos- dijo Harry con aire triste.

…

-¡Maldita sea, esto es imposible!- gritó Ron golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Llevaban media hora en la biblioteca, Harry y Hermione trabajaban en sus redacciones, en cambio Ron, había decidido empezar por encantamientos, error, no avanzaba nada.

-Vamos Ron, perseverancia- dijo Hermione- voy a buscar algunos libros, ahora vengo.

-A lo mejor es que lo pronuncias mal- propuso Harry- a ver, déjame probar.

Harry se acercó al libro de Ron "apuntar y decir claramente- vitae objetum-" leyó

-Vamos a ver- dijo Harry, apuntó su varita al vaso que Ron intentaba animar- ¡Vitae Objetum!-

-Ves, nada, te digo yo que esto no funciona- dijo Ron al ver que el vaso no cobraba vida.

**(N/A probad a leer esto con acento gaditano)**

-Pisha a lo mehó no lo zabe decí-

-¡Ah!- gritaron Harry y Ron levantándose de golpe de sus sillas

A la mesa le habían salido unos ojos enormes, parecidos a los de un camaleón y ¡les estaba hablando!

-Quillo, ¡no u quedei ai paraus pisha!- dijo la mesa

-¿Decíais algo?- preguntó Hermione, llegaba con una enorme torre de libros que la cubría completamente, por lo que no veía nada.

-Ya ta qui la niña eta con lo libro pisha, ma que libro paecen borzah de papah- dijo la mesa

-¡Ah!- gritó Hermione dejando caer todos los libros al suelo de golpe- ¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó alarmada al ver los ojos de la mesa y a Harry y Ron de pié contra las estanterías.

-¿Qué no ve muhe? M'an dao via-

-Os dejo solos dos minutos y hacéis eso- les regañó Hermione ignorando por completo a la mesa

-¿Tu zabe que ere mu cancina quilla?-

¡PUM! Hermione había tirado un libro de golpe sobre la mesa

-¡Aish! ¡ma cuidau muhe!- se quejó la mesa.

-Mejor vamos a buscar el contra-hechizo- dijo Hermione mientras abría uno de sus muchos libros

…

Veinte minutos después, Hermione aún no había dado con el contra-hechizo y empezaba a desesperar, ya que la mesa no dejaba de hacer comentarios tipo "estas tan buena que te comía entera y me cosía el culo para no cagarte" o "estás tan buena que cuando defecas, en vez de mierda echas croquetas"

-¡Basta!- dijo Hermione golpeando la mesa con expresión enfadada- ya vale mesa, y vosotros dos también- añadió señalando a Harry y Ron que jugaban al ahorcado en un trozo de pergamino viejo- dejad ese estúpido juego y ayudadme de una vez-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Ginny asomándose por detrás de una estantería

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry muy contento de repente.

-¡Oh! ¡la potentorra!- gritó la mesa

-¿eh?- musitó Ginny extrañada.

-Los estúpidos de tu novio y tu hermano han animado la mesa- explico Hermione cansinamente sin levantar la vista del libro que leía.

-mm- aceptó Ginny sin darle importancia

-¿T'acuerdas de mi pelirroha?- preguntó la mesa moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo

-No- contestó Ginny riendo-

-¡Uh! ¡yo si! Vierne, osho de la tarde-

-Estaba castigada limpiando la mesa de la biblioteca- dijo Ginny haciendo memoria

-Y por donde pasabas la mano quilla- musitó la mesa con voz seductora -¡que manos!- añadió mirando hacia Harry.

-¡Basta!- dijo un Harry rojo de celos- Hermione, ¿el contra-hechizo?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny ante la mirada penetrante de Harry, ella se encontraba en el suelo, pues le había dado un ataque de risa al notar los celos de su novio- ¿celoso de una mesa?- añadió

-¿quién? ¿yo?- preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido

-Oh vamos, si casi te sale humo por las orejas colega- dijo Ron con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda a su amigo

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Ginny acariciando la mesa distraídamente.

-Ohh ziii, husto ahí mmm- gemía la mesa-

Como si fuera un gran caballero medieval, aunque por dentro quería romper esa mesa, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny delicadamente entre las suyas, apartándola de la mesa que protestaba (¡Eh m'as dejao a medias!) para poder besar suavemente su mano.

-¡Ajá!- gritó Hermione cerrando de golpe su libro

-¿¡Qué pasa?- preguntaron tres voces alarmadas desde el suelo

Hermione se levantó de su asiento para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, pues sus amigos habían desaparecido extrañamente de su alrededor.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí?- preguntó Hermione riendo a carcajada limpia al ver a sus tres amigos tirados en el suelo

Desde el lugar donde Hermione estaba, solo alcanzaba a verles las piernas, ya que al parecer habían caído de espaldas por el susto.

-tomar el sol, no te jode- dijo Ron algo enfadado forcejeando para levantarse

-¿Por qué has gritado?- preguntó Ginny arreglándose la falda

-Por esto, ¡objetum mortem!- gritó Hermione apuntándo a la mesa con la varita.

-Por fin- dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre la silla a la vez que una enorme sonrisa se extendia por la cara de Harry.

-Si, por fin podemos estudiar- dijo Hermione sin notar las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos


End file.
